


a collar full of chemistry

by karasunonolibero



Series: kinkmas 2k19 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Leashes, M/M, Power Bottom Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “I want you to do something for me, and if you do it well, I’ll give you an orgasm. Sound good?”“Anything.” It should be a little embarrassing, really, how readily Iwaizumi agrees to whatever Oikawa wants from him, but with the promise of getting this goddamn cock ring off, there’s not much he wouldn’t do.“Don’t worry, it’s simple.” Oikawa sits back in his chair and tugs on the leash again. “I want to be fucked, and fucked hard. Can Iwa-chan do that for me?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kinkmas 2k19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580515
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	a collar full of chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beauxxxtiful_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/gifts).

> ok so this is a couple of things!! first off it is a birthday gift for the lovely tawnya, so i hope you enjoy it! it is also day 11 of the hq sin central server's kinkmas (shhh i'm posting out of order yes i know), and it is also also my first time writing collars! so naturally the title had to come from [collar full by panic! at the disco](https://youtu.be/yZAIEAG6Vgk)
> 
> (it is also unbeta'ed and i'm so sorry for that)
> 
> DAY 11:  
**collars** / 'you're my present this year'

The collar sits heavily against Iwaizumi’s neck as he kneels and rests his head in Oikawa’s lap. Content, he closes his eyes, letting his hair be petted and played with. One day he’d like to fall asleep like this, happy to soak in the attention and warmth Oikawa is offering him.

But he can’t, he reminds himself as he fidgets on his knees and feels the plug shift inside him and the weight of the leash attached to his collar. Oikawa wants him right now; for what, Iwaizumi doesn’t yet know. But that’s why he’s here, ready, waiting, _willing_. And _hard_.

His cock is stiffer than he can ever remember it being, the tip an angry red and dripping onto the floor. He sort of expected it to soften by now, even just a bit—it’s been close to an hour that Oikawa had teased him mercilessly, bringing him so close to the edge only to yank him back with a sadistic little curl of his lips as he fastened the cock ring in place.

There’s a slight tug on the collar, an unspoken command for him to sit up. He obeys instantly, sitting back on his heels and straightening his spine.

“What’s your color, love?” Oikawa asks him.

“Green,” Iwaizumi answers without hesitation. If Oikawa’s asking him for his color, that must mean he’s got something in mind. Which means he might _finally_ get to come. Right?

“Good boy,” Oikawa coos. “I want you to do something for me, and if you do it well, I’ll give you an orgasm. Sound good?”

“Anything.” It should be a little embarrassing, really, how readily Iwaizumi agrees to whatever Oikawa wants from him, but with the promise of getting this goddamn cock ring off, there’s not much he _wouldn’t _do.

“Don’t worry, it’s simple.” Oikawa sits back in his chair and tugs on the leash again. “I want to be fucked, and fucked hard. Can Iwa-chan do that for me?”

Iwaizumi practically salivates at the thought. It’s been weeks since he got to fuck Oikawa. Which—he does love Oikawa’s cock splitting him open and filling him to the brim, but there’s something extra special about when he’s the one sinking into Oikawa. “_Yes_.” It comes out on a heavy breath, almost like an afterthought once he’s realized he’s already started daydreaming.

Oikawa just laughs and stands up, motioning for Iwaizumi to do the same. Iwaizumi doesn’t even try to match his measured, graceful steps, and ends up half-tripping, half-trotting to the bed, too excited to care about composure. He’s already wearing a _collar_, for fuck’s sake. He’s got nothing to lose. He crawls up on the bed after Oikawa, watching him lie back on the pillows propped up against the headboard and part his legs. It’s a relief, at least, to see Oikawa’s just as hard as he is, just as aching and needy.

“The first thing you can do,” Oikawa says, coiling the leash around his hand to shorten it and force Iwaizumi closer, “is prep me. Fingers, tongue, anything. Just get me ready. And don’t tease.”

Iwaizumi crawls forward, lowering himself to his stomach between parted thighs, tongue darting out to wet his lips. If only he could take his time, he’d sink rows of bites into that soft skin, lick him all over and lavish him with attention. But Oikawa specifically said no teasing. “Lube?”

“Of course, baby.” Oikawa shifts, leaning over to their bedside table to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer. Iwaizumi catches it, noting the strawberry flavor. If that’s a hint, he’ll take it. He slicks up two fingers and pushes the first in without preamble, gasping to himself as Oikawa clenches down on him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Iwaizumi mutters, mostly to himself.

“Well, I haven’t been fucked in a while, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa retorts, slumping down till he’s lying flat on his back, his head resting on a few pillows. Iwaizumi doesn’t take too much time, thrusting in shallowly and lowering his head to lap around Oikawa’s rim.

“I said, don’t tease,” Oikawa snaps, giving the leash a sharp tug. Iwaizumi growls in surprise, surprised that Oikawa apparently doesn’t want to be eaten out, but moves back. “Add another finger first.”

Iwaizumi does, pressing a second inside and relishing in the little groan he draws from Oikawa. He curls his fingers, seeking out more of those pleasures noises that tell him he’s doing a good job.

“Like that, yes, good boy,” Oikawa praises him, reaching down to reward Iwaizumi with a ruffle of his hair. “Now, you can use your mouth if you want.”

Oikawa’s barely finished the sentence before Iwaizumi’s burying his face between his thighs once more, flicking the tip of his tongue at where Oikawa’s hole is stretched around his fingers. Oikawa gives another groan at that, deep and satisfied; Iwaizumi thrusts his fingers in deeper and keeps going. His arm curls around Oikawa’s thigh, keeping him spread while he dips his tongue in beside his fingers. Oikawa keeps reacting beautifully above him, gasping and moaning and gripping his hair like he never wants Iwaizumi to stop. And honestly, Iwaizumi never wants to stop, either.

“Enough, enough,” Oikawa orders suddenly, pushing his head away. “Get your cock in me. All the way in, but don’t move. Not until I say you can.”

Iwaizumi’s tongue smacks against his lips as he pulls away, swiping the traces of the flavored lube from his face before doing exactly as he’s told. Oikawa looks—fuck, he looks positively wrecked under him, brown eyes glassy and dark and cheeks stained a pretty pink. But there’s no waver in his voice when he pulls on the leash until their foreheads are touching.

“Now,” Oikawa whispers, sounding much more in control he looks. Iwaizumi’s nose brushes his cheek, and he can feel Oikawa’s hot breath against his teeth. “If I’m not screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear, you’re not doing a good enough job.”

Iwaizumi rolls his hips experimentally, breath hitching at the slick drag of his cock along Oikawa’s insides, and silently thanks Oikawa for the cock ring. Otherwise, he’d have peaked while fingering him. “Shit, you—”

“Talking isn’t going to get me to scream,” Oikawa snaps, dragging the fingernails of his free hand up Iwaizumi’s back hard enough to make him keen in pain. “Fuck me. _Now_.”

There’s no room for negotiation or stalling; Iwaizumi plants his hands in the mattress on either side of Oikawa’s head, shuts his brain off, and lets himself go. Weeks of deprivation have him chasing the blissful tightness that is Oikawa’s ass relentlessly, pounding into him until the headboard bangs rhythmically against the wall.

“Yes, just like that, perfect,” Oikawa gasps, hips bucking wildly in a vain attempt to keep up with Iwaizumi’s wild pace.

“You’re still talking too much,” Iwaizumi grunts out, tilting Oikawa’s hips up for the angle that he knows will let him target Oikawa’s prostate.

“Yes!” Oikawa throws his head back, and Iwaizumi knows he’s found the right spot. He fucks in even harder, curling around Oikawa’s body to lick and suck at the exposed column of his neck.He can feel every one of Oikawa’s moans and gasps through the vibration of his heated, moist skin, and he drinks them up eagerly. “Yes, yes, _fuck_ baby, just like that—Iwa–Ha–_Hajime_!”

There it is. Iwaizumi growls into his neck, biting down harshly as Oikawa pulls the leash so short he can’t straighten up. He sucks bites along Oikawa’s collarbone, feeling his boyfrend shudder and writhe as he spills between them. Eventually, Oikawa’s breathing evens out, and he releases his grip on the leash and presses a kiss to Iwaizumi’s sweat-slicked temple.

“My perfect boy,” he coos, sitting up and letting Iwaizumi’s cock slip out of him. “Color?”

“Green, green, can I come?” Iwaizumi isn’t above shamelessly begging at this point, mind too foggy from the sweet haze of Oikawa’s ass and the sultry smell of sex in their bedroom. “Please.”

Oikawa hums out an amused laugh and reaches for Iwaizumi’s cock ring. “You want this off? You want me to let you come?”

“_Yes_.”

“I’m not sure.” Oikawa pretends to ponder. “Did you earn it?”

“I just fucked you until you came untouched,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “And you screamed my name, so. Yes.”

Oikawa clicks his tongue. “No manners, baby. Such a shame. But I’ll let it slide this time, because you _did_ fuck me so nicely.” He carefully removes the cock ring, tossing it to the side and wrapping a hand around Iwaizumi’s cock. “You can come.”

It only takes a dozen strokes for Iwaizumi to come, hips stuttering into Oikawa’s hand as he adds to the mess on Oikawa’s lower stomach. Once he’s spent, he collapses onto the mattress by Oikawa’s side, exhausted and ready to fall right to sleep.

He’s not sure if he does doze off or not, but the next thing he’s aware of is Oikawa’s lightly scratching at his head, fingernails tickling his scalp. “Come on, baby. We should shower.”

Iwaizumi groans, lazily biting into Oikawa’s shoulder. “Can’t go another round.”

Oikawa laughs. “Iwa-chan, I just want a shower! Such a dirty mind. It’s a _shower_.”

It’s definitely not just a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> and as always, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
